Prologue
Before moving to the career mode, you will have to complete the prologue section of the game You will be able to understand the entire concept of this series after playing the prologue section. You have one of the fastest car of the game: a modified BMW M3 GTR. But you needn't brag about it, as you will lose this car at a particular time, according to the game. As I said before,' your secondary goal be to achieve your lost BMW.' 'PROLOGUE' As you create a new alias, better known as a savegame, a cut-scene will appear. The man siiting in the other black car (I won't tell the car name, it would be the best to find everything on your own) is the most skilled driver in the Rockport City. I will tell you more about these characters later on. Another cut scene will appear. The scene will show both of you racing. Get ready. You will have to control the car in a few seconds. At the beginning of a big highway, you will be given the controls. You can change and customise the controls according to your wish. You can also activate the Nitrous boost. This way, you can extend the lead. After sometime, you will see the scrren dimming between the race. Another cut scene is going to appear. In the 2nd scene, you will meet Sergeant Cross, the head of the rockport police department. He will bully you for sometime with his assistant. After sometime, he receives a call and leaves you. In the same scene, you meet Ronnie. He is a great friend of the man with whom you dealt in the beginning. He will come in a yellow car. This time, you are going to play a full race. It won't be that hard. Since you are in a VERY fast car, you can extend your lead quickly. You can also use the nitro in order to extend your lead even more. You will be awarded $10,000 for winning this race. Another cut scene will appear right away. This time you will meet Razor ''(the same man you dealt with who was in a black car), ''Mia (the girl which asks for papers) and Bull (Razor's good friend). Mia will help you in achieving new targets. Razor is the most skilled driver in the rockport city. He and all his friends and supporters are the Blacklisted in the Rockport Police Department. You start off in other race with Bull. The race is a bit different, because you are also induldged in Police pursuits at the same time. But at this stage of the career, they should not pose any types of problems to you. The final part of this race ends on a long stretch, where you can take a full advantage of the nitro available. On winning this race, you will again get $10,000. After winning the race, you will straightaway enter in a new race. A man called Rog, challenges you for a friendly race to test you aptitude. The race will be in daylight with several other cars and will be a bit harder than the previous races. The race will comprises of some tight turns in between. This circuit race is of 2 laps. Again, on winning this race you will get $10,000 as a reward. After this race, rog will accept to help you by SMS text messages. Get ready, as Razor is going to come next. First of all, I will tell that you CANNOT win this race in any way. I will tell you more about that. Start accelerating. Pick the correct lane on the highway (the one that goes up), as it will save some time. Activate the nitro for a little time. If Razor gets ahead of you, you needn't worry. Like I said earlier, you can not win this race anyway. After sometime, you will come back on the highway on which you had come earlier. These are your final moments with the BMW. As you complete the race, you will recieve a call by Mia. She will inform you that Razor's man had messed up your car. As a result, the car will stop at 84% of the race. You will lose the race, as well as your BMW as a pinkslip to Razor. Moreover, you get arrested by the police. You needn't worry, that's how your career is going to begin. After some time, Mia will help you out of jail, and will help you to buy a new car. Click here to see how to buy the first car of the career mode.